as if it's your last
by peccadillook
Summary: percakapan mereka bukan hanya sekadar basa-basi seperti yang mungkin dipikirkan orang lain. { pd101 s2 / wanna one } — update, iii : panwink
1. it's like i can hold you but i can't

Ong Seongwoo dekat dengan semua orang. Kang Daniel bertanya-tanya apa dia berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

 **{ first,**

 **it's like i can hold you ... but i can't }**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dia menatap dua manusia yang dengan tatapan serius tengah memandangi laptop di atas meja. Dua pasang mata itu meliriknya kompak ketika suaranya memecah kesunyian.

"Melihat _chart_ ," Seongwoo membalas, diikuti anggukan Minhyun. Nu'est, Daniel menebak. Dia menatap Seongwoo ketika merasakan mata itu menatapnya, "kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda bermarga Kang itu menunduk, mengamati penampilannya sendiri. "Minimarket," guman Daniel, "Daehwi bilang dia butuh beberapa hal untuk bahan makan malam."

Mereka bisa saja meminta staff, tapi sudah lama sekali sejak Daniel pergi keluar. Sekarang bukan waktu jalanan padat, jadi akan mudah menikmati beberapa puluh menit menjadi orang biasa.

Daniel melirik Seongwoo, bahkan sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar dia melakukan itu.

"Kau ingin aku ikut?"

Dia tidak melirik, dia _menatapnya, menatapnya_ untuk waktu yang Daniel benar-benar bodoh.

"Baiklah aku ikut," tukas Seongwoo lagi sebelum Daniel bisa membela diri, "kau tidak akan kesepian kalau kutinggal kan?" dia menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan (pura-pura) cemas. Minhyun menggeleng, "pastikan saja kalian tidak tersesat dan berlari-lari tidak jelas." katanya, raut mukanya mengungkapkan dia lebih senang Seongwoo tidak ada disana.

Daniel tertawa, mengingat satu dari sekian kali dia pergi bersama Seongwoo.

"Dia menyindirmu, tahu tidak?" Seongwoo yang sudah menyambar _hoodie_ miliknya melangkah ke arah pintu, melambai pada Minhyun sebelum menoleh pada Daniel. "Niel, kau tidak akan berdiri saja disana kan? Kita sudah _terlambat_ dua puluh tiga detik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tomat."

Daniel menyodorkan buah merah yang disebutkan Seongwoo tanpa banyak bicara. Daehwi memberi daftar panjang mengenai hal-hal yang harus mereka beli, dan semua itu tidak terkumpul di satu bagian.

Dua menit yang lalu, ia dan Seongwoo baru saja bertengkar tentang letak kubis. Entah bagaimana keduanya tidak memancing perhatian penjaga minimarket, padahal mereka satu-satunya pengunjung saat ini.

 _Tentu saja_ , pikir Daniel, _kami bisa berpencar dan semua akan lebih cepat._

Itu adalah solusi paling masuk akal, tapi kali ini Daniel menolak pikiran rasional.

"Daun bawang untuk apa?" Daniel mengangkat alis ketika Seongwoo menyebutkan barang selanjutnya, pemuda bermarga Ong itu mengangkat bahu, "jangan bertanya. Masakan Daehwi bisa dipercaya."

Daniel tahu hanya dengan melihat senyum jahil Seongwoo ketika menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal."

Tepat sasaran. Tiap kali mereka menyinggung-nyinggung kata masak, Seongwoo akan kembali mengungkit fakta dia gagal menyelesaikan _Meringue_.

"Untung aku tidak mengenal orang itu," balas Daniel, melemparkan lobak ke dalam troli. "Tapi mungkin sekarang dia sudah berubah jadi seseorang yang pandai memasak."

Seongwoo menggeleng, mendorong troli mereka ke bagian snack. Tidak tercantum di daftar Daehwi, Daniel tidak akan protes. Dia selalu membiarkan pemuda itu melakukannya keinginannya.

"Atau mungkin kemampuan memasaknya bertambah ... parah. Sekarang aku paham kenapa dia tidak pernah berpacaran." Seongwoo berujar dengan nada seakan fakta itu adalah hal paling menyedihkan di dunia. Daniel sudah tersedak jika ia tengah memakan sesuatu.

"Apa hubungannya?"

Bukan salahnya kalau waktunya dulu lebih banyak dimiliki oleh kucing-kucing peliharaannya.

"Wanita suka pria yang pintar memasak," Seongwoo memenuhi troli mereka dengan keripik buah, "misalnya aku. Kemampuan memasakku lumayan. Aku dapat banyak surat cinta dulu. Aku ini sangat populer."

Ong Seongwoo dan kepercayaan dirinya. Daniel tertawa, tahu betul selama ini ia hanya melihat Seongwoo memasak ramen instan.

"Ya kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajari _orang itu_ memasak?" usulan itu terucap begitu saja. Daniel perlu beberapa detik untuk memahami apa yang ia katakan sendiri. Itu ide yang ... sangat bagus.

Seongwoo berhenti, menoleh. Untuk sesaat Daniel pikir pemuda itu akan melakukannya.

"Tidak."

Senyum Daniel lenyap.

"Aku sibuk. Aku ada janji dengan Guanlin, lalu Jaehwan, lalu Sungwoon-hyung, dan Minhyun—"

Daniel menghela napas. Terkadang dia merasa istimewa, tapi lebih seringnya tidak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuknya?" pancing Daniel, "dia mungkin akan lebih memilih dekat dengan orang lain." Iseng, dia melirik Seongwoo untuk melihat reaksinya.

Sayangnya, Ong Seongwoo terlalu sibuk memilih minuman di lemari pendingin.

"Rasanya seperti diancam," matanya tidak melirik Daniel satu kali pun saat mengatakan itu, "aku sudah banyak melihatnya empat bulan terakhir. Aku ini juga harus memperhatikan yang lain, Kang Daniel."

Baru saja ... dia tidak sedang mengatakan dia bosan melihat Daniel kan?

"Tapi—"

Apa mungkin ... pemuda Ong ini masih kesal karena kejadian waktu _itu_?

"Pegang trolinya. Aku mau ambil es krim dulu."

"Hei, Seongwoo—"

Tapi pemuda itu sudah pergi ke sudut lain minimarket. Daniel menggeleng, menatap pemuda berambut legam itu dari tempatnya. Ong Seongwoo tidak pernah berubah, dari orang asing yang hanya ia ketahui nama hingga sekarang mereka akan debut bersama.

Dia juga tidak berubah tentang dekat dengan semua orang, Daniel tersenyum sedikit. Punggung Seongwoo nampak jelas dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Lain kali, aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik; meraihnya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Writer's Note :

Yeah ini nggak ada ket. 'completed' karena aku berencana nulis sehari satu otp. Nggak berat-berat cuma percakapan ringan antar mereka gitu. Aku berusaha tidak mager.

Oh dan makasih banyaaaaaak buat yang ngeluangin waktu baca ff spam-spam aku. Ya ampun kalian bener-bener baik, aku soft ╥﹏╥

(( just drop your otp here ))


	2. if i am with you under this sky

Dia mulai merasa, langit musim panas kali ini tak secerah senyum seorang Bae Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **second,**

 **if I am with you**

 **under this sky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tidak pernah pergi ke _Produce 101_.

"Jihoon-hyung!"

Atau apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tidak melakukan _wink_ yang mereka katakan legendaris itu di akhir _Pick Me_.

"Park Jihoon-hyung!"

Dia mungkin ada di Maroo Ent. sekarang, atau di rumahnya. Berlatih lagi, pergi ke sekolah dan untuk kesekian kali bertanya-tanya apa dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk debut.

Jihoon senang karena sekarang dia tidak melakukan satu pun kemungkinan di atas. Debur halus ombak dan bau khas laut adalah realita yang terhampar di depannya sekarang. Duduk di atas sebuah karang di tepian pantai, Jihoon merasa dia mungkin saja telah menyerupai sebuah lukisan indah sekarang ini.

"Hyung! Jihoonie!"

Bersamaan dengan panggilan itu, sesuatu yang basah dan lengket menabrak permukaan kulit wajahnya. Jihoon tersentak, lamunannya buyar diiringi kesadaran kalau dia tengah jadi sasaran empuk untuk member lainnya yang sedang bermain _mencipratkanairlaut_.

"Kau melamun, hyung." tanpa dosa, Jihoon melihat senyuman Jinyoung ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Melamun? Tidak. Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan laut," sanggah Jihoon, dia sedikit memisahkan diri tadi—usai mereka mengatakan syuting sudah selesai dan memberi waktu istirahat untuk bermain-main. Jihoon melirik yang lain, "Minhyun-hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Daehwi dan Jisung-hyung bersamanya, dia tidak apa-apa."

Jinyoung menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Jihoon. Perubahaan seorang Bae Jinyoung adalah satu hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah diamati Jihoon. Cara pemuda itu tersenyum dan tertawa, juga menyapanya, rasanya dia bukan orang yang sama dengan Bae Jinyoung yang menunduk saat harus tampil ketika pertama kali mereka melakukan evaluasi.

Jihoon bertanya-tanya, apa Jinyoung masih sama dengan orang yang dekat dengannya ketika mereka masih berada di C.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat batasnya," gumanan Jinyoung membuat pikirannya teralihkan. Jihoon mengerjap sekali, "apa?"

Jika dulu, harus dia yang memancing pembicaraan. Senang sekarang Bae Jinyoung menjadi seseorang yang lebih terbuka.

"Langit, dan laut."

Matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Jinyoung. Biru, semua yang dilihatnya biru. Permukaan air yang berkilau dan langit yang jarang dihias awan. Biru.

"Memang seperti itu," guman Jihoon, keningnya mengernyit ketika sadar ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi laut. Lama sekali. Menjadi _trainee_ membuatnya melupakan banyak hal, untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

"Aku sering pergi ke laut, dulu." Jinyoung menatap lurus cakrawala, Jihoon meliriknya, ada sedikit senyuman di wajah pemuda itu. Dan hatinya menghangat, entah kenapa.

"Pantai tempat terbaik untuk mengamati langit."

Langit. Jihoon menahan napas.

"Aku jarang memperhatikan," dia mengaku, menatap Jinyoung yang tak menoleh sama sekali, "sepertinya selama ini aku terlalu tidak acuh dengan sekitarku."

Jinyoung menoleh, tatapan tidak setuju terlihat di manik gelapnya. "Semua orang tahu kau peduli pada semua orang."

 _Bukan itu,_ Jihoon mengucapkannya dalam hati, _aku sering lupa untuk berhenti dan mencoba sejenak menikmati waktuku._

Dia melepaskan _SM Entertaiment,_ lalu _Fantagio_. Banyak keputusan yang telah dia ambil, Jihoon merasa ini terlalu melelahkan untuk seseorang yang baru menginjak usia sembilan belas sepertinya.

"Ya begitulah."

Ada saat ketika, Jihoon ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya; hal-hal yang mengganggunya, harapan dan kecemasannya—kepada seorang Bae Jinyoung, tapi dia tak melakukannya.

"Ayo pergi ke laut bersama lagi kapan-kapan."

Jihoon menoleh, Jinyoung tengah menatapnya.

"Pergi ke laut, melihat langit, bermain air, melihat matahari tenggelam bersama. Itu bagus."

Bae Jinyoung yang tersenyum cerah dan mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin sebuah janji itu, pemuda yang detik ini menatapnya, adalah orang yang sama sekaligus berbeda dengan Bae Jinyoung yang dulu ia kenal.

 _Dia bukan lagi langit malam, dia musim panas._

"Itu ... bagus."

Jihoon ragu, tapi ia membalas senyuman itu.

Perasaannya membaik.

Dia tidak tahu kapan hal itu bisa menjadi kenyataan, atau apa mereka memiliki waktu untuk melakukannya, tapi senyum seorang Bae Jinyoung ternyata sudah cukup untuk membuatnya yakin.

Walaupun sekarang, Park Jihoon berpikir lagi—apa dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang sama, pemuda yang dikenal Bae Jinyoung sejak hari pertama.

"Kalian tidak kembali?"

Teriakan itu membuat dua-duanya menoleh, Daniel sedang melambai ke arah mereka. Waktu habis.

"Segera hyung!" Jinyoung beranjak berdiri lebih dulu, menoleh pada pemuda Park di sisinya, "ayo." katanya, mengulurkan tangan pada teman yang masih duduk di karang.

Jihoon menerima uluran tangannya, dan senyumnya terbit.

Mereka berdua mungkin akan berubah, menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari yang pertama mereka kenali. Mereka akan berubah.

 _Tapi langit tidak_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Writer's Note :

Makin kesini, aku mulai melihat Park Jihoon sebagai pribadi yang matang duh.

To be honest, aku shock Winkdeep nggak menang Wanna One Go. Mereka rival paling berat bagi Ongniel, setahuku.

Mari berharap yang terbaik untuk semua OTP. Jangan ada karam di antara kita.


	3. color me like that red sunset

Kalau dia diperbolehkan memberi kiasan, maka Park Jihoon adalah warna.

.

.

.

.

.

{ **third,**

 **color me like that red sunset** }

.

.

.

.

.

"Nae mameum soge—"

"JEOJANG!"

Guanlin tertawa ketika seisi ruangan tanpa aba-aba bereaksi begitu Jihoon melemparkan kalimat yang menurut Guanlin harus mendapat penghargaan terbaik tahun ini. Jihoon selalu seperti ini; di depan fans, dia adalah pemuda manis yang melelehkan hati tiap wanita di ruangan ini.

( _Dan bukan hanya mereka, ada satu lagi hati yang ikut berhenti berfungsi setiap kali Jihoon melakukannya. Raut wajah yang menunjukan rasa sumringah, senyum yang makin cerah—pengaruhnya sekuat itu._ )

Di sisi lainnya, Woojin dan Seongwu membuat gaya _jeojang_ lucu-lucuan. Jihoon yang sudah selesai melempar senyum maut pada para fans menoleh, merengut. Guanlin mengira dia akan menimpuk Woojin dengan boneka di depannya—mengingat mereka selalu melakukan itu di dorm—tapi Jihoon tidak melakukannya.

Dia justru beralih menatap Guanlin, yang sedaritadi tertawa-tertawa menatap mereka.

"Nae mameum soge?"

Pemuda asal negeri panda itu pasti sudah tidak waras karena tangannya sontak bergerak dan dia menggumankan kata "jejojang".

Jihoon bertepuk tangan, Woojin dan Seongwu yang memperhatikan sekarang menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan ngeri. Guanlin hanya menatap kosong tak paham, tidak memikirkan puluhan kamera yang mungkin tengah menyorotnya sekarang.

"Hyung, itu tadi apa?"

Guanlin tidak bodoh. Dia tidak pernah jadi murid yang bodoh. Bayangkan saja, sejak awal masa _trainee_ , dia sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu orang paling pintar yang pernah dikenalnya—dan tidak pernah ada satu pun kesempatan Guanlin terlihat bodoh. Harusnya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah.

Tapi ketika Park Jihoon menatapnya, bicara padanya, dan tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu, Guanlin mulai kehilangan pijakan pada kewarasan.

"Hanya memeriksa."

Lihat kan, jawaban tidak jelas itu bahkan menjadi penjelasan paling masuk akal bagi Lai Guanlin jika seorang Park Jihoon yang mengucapkannya.

"Guanlin kau lebih memilih Jihoon daripada hyung?" Tatapan (sok merasa) dikhianati dari Seongwu yang disusul anggukan sepakat Woojin menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. Guanlin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Habisnya, aku sangat menyukai Jihoon-hyung."

Kepala-kepala menoleh, termasuk _leader_ mereka yang duduk di bagian paling ujung. Jaehwan bahkan sempat tersedak.

Guanlin tergagap.

"Bu-bukan yang seperti itu—"

Sungwoon yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dan menghampiri Guanlin, menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian cocok."

"HYUNG!"

Pemuda termuda di antara mereka itu rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri saja ketika ledekan itu disambut tawa. Bukan. Bukan rasa malu karena kalimat jujur yang terucap begitu saja, tapi karena objek yang tengah dibicarakan—Park Jihoon—justru ikut tertawa tanpa beban; seakan yang dikatakan Guanlin hanya candaan semata. Dia tertawa, seperti yang selalu terjadi, dan Guanlin tidak mengerti harus lega atau sedih karena Jihoon tidak pernah memperhatikan.

Tidak pernah memperhatikan, sama sekali.

Ketika mereka melupakan ini dan melanjutkan acara yang sempat terhenti, Guanlin menghela napas—melirik Jihoon yang sekarang bermain gelembung dengan Daehwi. Dia menghela napas, mengulas senyumnya kembali walau abu-abu kini hadir menyertai.

Dia ingin menjadi merah yang indah seperti senja bagi Park Jihoon, tapi pemuda itu sudah memiliki semua warna yang bisa tercipta. Park Jihoon terlalu sempurna, sangatsangatsangat sempurna.

Masalahnya, Lai Guanlin tidak tahu ... bagaimana cara menggenapi sesuatu yang sudah utuh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Writer's note :

Sedang di Aula sekolah untuk acara keagamaan, dan disinilah aku ... menulis trash ini. Ngomong-ngomong, ini ditulis tanpa ngecek ulang. Jadi kalau ada typo dan sejenisnya ... maafkan aku.


End file.
